1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring and recording transactions, and in particular, to a system and method for tracking customer activity without need for an extensive interconnecting network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a rapid expansion of the gaming industry. Much of the income derived from such games is collected at gaming devices like slot machines and video poker games.
To attract customers, larger goods and/or service providers (e.g. gaming establishments) implement “frequent player” programs in which players can obtain bonuses and other benefits each time they play machines in that particular establishment or its affiliates. Such “frequent player” or “loyalty” programs may also permit the goods/service provider to monitor customer activity. This permits the service/goods provider to customize the services and goods presented to each customer or group of customers so that each customer's needs are better met. In many instances, the customer agrees to permit the collection of such information in exchange for lower prices, a bonus program, or other incentives offered by the service/goods provider. In such circumstances, it is important to include some medium or means for keeping track of each customer's loyalty program.
One solution to this problem is to provide a network of interconnected computers or similar devices at the point of sale/service. Each device can collect information regarding the sale and provide that information to a central database, where the data can be stored and analyzed. The problem with this solution is that it requires a substantial investment in the infrastructure (the interconnected network) itself. This substantial investment is typically greater than can be provided by smaller goods/service providers.
What is needed is an inexpensive system and method for monitoring and recording gaming activity that eases data collection, reduces the risk of theft, does not negatively influence impulse gaming. What is also needed is a system for providing appropriate incentives, without need for an extensive (and expensive) infrastructure. The present invention satisfies these needs.